deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan vs Trevor Philips
Dan vs Trevor Phillips is a what if Death Battle written by QuasimodoBellringer. It is the 5th episode of his third season, and set to be finished in May. Description It's Dan Vs against Grand Theft Auto V!!!! Two psychotic slobs with massive anger issues duke it out in the ultimate fight for revenge!! Interlude Wiz: Inner peace. The calming and coming whole of one's self. This allows for some impressive and powerful feats. Boomstick: But some people, go....screw that, and let anger take over their lives! Yet, even with anger issues, they can still prove to be a true friend time and time again. Wiz: Like Dan.... Boomstick: ....and Trevor Phillips! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Dan Wiz: Some people let a single day dictate the rest of their life. Boomstick: For some it's falling into vats of chemicals, or for others it's losing their parents. Wiz: But what would years of growing up with everyday of your life being a living hell get you? Boomstick: The result is Dan! Wiz: Neglected and possibly hated by his parents that led Dan to become the bitter man he is today. Boomstick: However the spark that ignited his burning fire of constant hatred, was when Dan went to a summer camp. Wiz: You see after Dan was forcibly dropped off by his parents, Dan was subjected to the tyrannical rule of an evil camp counselor, who forced Dan's entire cabin to eat nothing but scraps of the other cabin, and other such inhumane actions. Boomstick: It was there that something within Dan snapped, as he turned from a whiny child into a mentally unwell bringer of doom. Wiz: It was also here that Dan first met his best friend, Chris. He often helps Dan on his crazy escapades, and often acts as a moral compass for him. Boomstick: Dan's list of enemies is long, ranging from dentists, to Thanksgiving, to even the entire nation of Canada! Wiz: All of which Dan has successfully gotten revenge on, among many other targets of his wrath. Boomstick: Dan's list of feats is quite impressive! He has defeated a superhero, a wolfman, and even a literal demon from hell! Wiz: But Dan's list of vengeance does not stop at people. He has made places and even concepts fall before him. From the Common Cold to Baseball, few things have survived Dan's wrath. Boomstick: With Chris by his side Dan has managed to do the seemingly impossible. Wiz: He has kidnapped the Baseball commissioner after a baseball caused the side mirror of his car and preempted his favorite show, Population Control Johnny. Boomstick: After a tree crushed his car he blamed George Washington and managed to nearly blow up Mount Vernon. Wiz: But most impressively, he destroyed the entire nation of Canada, just because he got covered in syrup! Boomstick: No seriously, he caused an avalanche that wiped out the entire country, and they never recovered. And you and to know the craziest part? Dan was caught in the avalanche and the worst that happened to him was that he got a cold! Wiz: And Dan's own abilities and skills are no slouch either. He is immune to tear gas due to years of exposure, and is capable of being hit by a car. Boomstick: He's strong enough to lift his friend Chris, and fast enough to dodge lasers. Heck, his skull is tough enough to crack bullet proof glass! Wiz: Dan, despite all appearances, is surprisingly smart. There is no way of telling exactly what he knows about any topic. (Chris:' Dan has a very strange patchwork of knowledge. It's anybody's guess as to what he knows about any given topic. Watch. Hey Dan. Who sculpted Mount Rushmore? ''Dan: Gutzon Borglum. And his son finished it. Why?'' ''Chris: What state is it in?'' ''Dan: I DON'T KNOW, ECUADOR OR SOMETHING. What's with all the questions?) '''Boomstick: That random mix of intelligence and stupidity is often Dan's greatest strength, and his greatest weakness. He can plan out elaborate revenge schemes in a matter of minutes!' Wiz: Dan is capable of surviving shark attacks, and even being stranded at sea. Boomstick: This man may sound unstoppable..but you would be wrong. Bladed weapons and guns are a major hassle for him, and is known for making his plans for elaborate than needed. Wiz: But never underestimate, Dan. It's the last thing many foes have done. (Dan: That should teach you not to mess.....with DAN!) Trevor Phillips Boomstick: Born to abusive parents who had him mangle animals as a child, Trevor was pretty much born into the psychopath lifestyle. It wasn't until he met Michael did he meet his first instance of true friendship and comradery. Wiz: Nine years ago in South Hampton, a robbery took place. A gang of robbers made off with millions of dollars, however one such member, was thought to have been killed during confrontation with police. This was Trevor's best friend Michael. Boomstick: After his best friend was thought to be dead, Trevor wandered the country as a resident psychopath. Wiz: However, after nine long years, Trevor saw an astonishing announcement on the news. Boomstick: A guy had robbed a jewelry store, and get this, he was even using his supposedly deceased friend's catchphrase. (Michael: You forget a thousand things every day. Make sure this is one of them) Wiz: Realizing Michael had faked his death, Trevor vowed to track down his friend, and when he did...despite being such a psychopath, only yelled at him, instead of harming him. Boomstick: And by taking out other industries, he made sure that Trevor Phillips Industries was the biggest exporter of drugs and guns in the nation. And made sure that it was be destroying the competition....quite litterally! Wiz: Trevor is insane, and known for his wild mood swings. Boomstick: Yeah, so wild that one second he could offer you a hug and the next second you could be on the ground with him bashing your skull in. Wiz: Trevor's skills in a robbery are nearly unmatched. He once stole 200 million dollars in a single heist Boomstick: And he also killed 45 military officers in under three minutes. Wiz: You know like the people who are meant to be protecting our country and homes? But he is also capable of using a grenade launcher to blow up tanks. (TBC) Fight A blue car is seen going down the highway. Chris: So, what was it you wanted to destroy again? Dan: Take Two! They are a bunch of corporate sleaze balls who for some reason are against perfectly legal fan productions such as modding. You know how much modding has made that Grand Theft Auto 5 better. Chris: Ugh, not this again. It happened months ago, and they have backpedaled on the shut down. Dan: It doesn't matter. They only did it to try and save their reputation! They are so butthurt about someone making the game better than they did, that they feel the need to snuff creativity and I won't stand for it! Chris: So what's the plan? Dan: We are going to walk into their studio, go to the CEO's office, and HANG HIM! Chris's eyes widened. Chris: Dan, what is it with you and murder? Dan: It's the best way to make sure my enemies never repeat their mistakes. Chris: I am not helping you kill a person. Dan's face turned red as a scowl crossed his lips and his eyebrows lowered! Dan: GIVE ME THE WHEEL! Dan and Chris began to fight over the steering wheel. The car swerved and turned until finally it went off the road and into a mobile home. Out of the home came a man in a slobby white shirt and jeans. Trevor: Who the fuck are you two? Dan: Woah man! Language! Anyway, me and my friend were on our way to destroy Take Two, when.. Trevor: You mean the people who published my game? Can't let you do that shitbag! He pulled out a shotgun and fired. Dan dodged and the bullet got lodged in the engine of Chris's car, causing it to explode. Dan and Chris landed on the ground. Dan now more furious then before looked up to the sky and screamed. Dan: TREEEEEEEVOOOORRRRRRRRR PHIIIIIIILLLLLIIIIIIIIIPSSSSS!!!!!! '''''FIGHT!!! (TBC) Results Who do you think will win? Dan Trevor Who do you want to win? Dan Trevor Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles